Lifeline
by Silvarius
Summary: A short little fic where Goren admits his feelings to Eames on a rooftop. Really short, but really sweet. Post-Magnificat.


Just a small little piece of fluff I wrote because I was bored.  Takes place after 'Magnificat'.  I apologize if it seems OOC.  Please R&R and let me know what you think of it. 

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here." Robert Goren was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his partner's voice from behind him. 

"I just needed to get away, to be able to think." He replied, still facing away from her.

"I'll just leave you alone–"

"No, stay with me." He gestured to the spot beside him, over looking the city. "Please."

Alexandra Eames slowly joined Bobby at the edge of the rooftop. It was evening and the sun had begun to set. The streaks of red, orange, and blue illuminating the horizon. A beautiful end to a horrible day.

"How can you tell when you've crossed the line between reality and fantasy? How can you tell what's real and what's not?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"You're still worked up over that case. The mother got what she deserved."

"It's not that I'm worried about." His voice was soft, as if he was scared of something.

"What then?"Alex was confused now. "Everything turned out okay in the end. Mom's in jail, dad's divorced and probably gone by now, and the boy's with his grandmother. What's left?"

Bobby sighed, "I still think the father should be in jail, too, but that's not what's bothering me."

"What's bothering you then? Please Bobby, just tell me." She was starting to worry about her partner—he wasn't acting like himself.

Looking into Alex's eyes, he could tell she was concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to say what was on his mind. "I—I can't say."

"Please." She laid her hand on his arm.

That one word caused Bobby's emotional wall to break down. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her and, gathering up his courage, did a most insane act . . . he kissed her. A long, loving kiss that lasted until they needed to breathe.

Bobby turned away from Alex, ashamed of what he had just done. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Alex was in shock, this was very uncharacteristic of him to do something like this.  It took her a moment to regain her composure, then she said, "Don't be." She reached for his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"For what?"

"For not admitting my feelings to you sooner. Then this wouldn't be so awkward." Alex blushed.

"I care about you Alex. I guess you could say I . . . well . . . love you." Bobby turned to face her again, a small smile on his face. "I'm just sorry it took me this long to admit it."

Alex took his hands in her own. "I love you too, Bobby. I always have since we first started working together. I never thought it could actually happen, though." Looking up, she could see the happiness in his deep brown eyes at hearing her say this. "Just don't forget I'm here for you always."

"I know and I'm glad you are. You're my lifeline. You don't know how many times I've relied on you to bring me back to reality."

Smiling, Alex wrapped her arms around Bobby's strong torso and rested her head on his chest. In response, he ran a hand through her hair and held her head close to his heart. She listened to his heartbeat, noticing how hers beat in unison with it. They stood that way for what seemed like forever until Alex broke away.

"It's getting a bit chilly out. We should go inside." She started to shiver a bit.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bobby. He took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks, but we still should go inside." She went towards the roof access stairs, but was held back by a hand on her arm.

"One second, there's still something I have to do."

"And that would be . . .?

Pulling Alex close to him, he went to kiss her. Before he made contact though, he stopped. "May I?" He asked.

"You don't have to ask."

Alex tilted her head up and shared a passionate kiss with Bobby, the man she loved. Neither one caring how cold it was outside because their love warmed them up from the inside.

* * *

So, what do you think?  Good, bad, sucks horribly?  Please review.  I'm currently working on a short little piece like this where Bobby gets sick and Alex takes care of him.  Any helpful advice will be appreciated.  

-Silvarius


End file.
